


Dancing With the Devil

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Dom Crowley, F/M, Jealous Crowley, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Possessive Crowley, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Top Crowley, Vaginal Sex, belt, belt spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley punishes you for dirty dancing with a certain Winchester.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to xailtors-girl on tumblr for the request. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

“C’mon Y/N let’s dance!” Dean shouts over the music. You just finished a case with the Winchester and were out celebrating. Normally you would be with Crowley, your boyfriend but he was busy with Hell business. 

“Ok let’s do it!” You yell as you throw back another shot.

Before you know it you and Dean were grinding on the dance floor. You were both wasted. Then you look up to see your boyfriend glaring at you from across the room.

“Dean! Crowley’s here! I’m gonna go say hi!” You giggle drunkenly. You walk over to Crowley stumbling as you go. “Hey baby.” You say as you throw your arms around his neck. He looks pissed.

“Darling care to explain why you were dry humping that neanderthal?” He asks as he puts his arms around your waist.

“We were dancing and maybe if my boyfriend was around ever I could dry hump him.” You slur with a wink. Before you know it you're in Crowley’s room in hell.

“We’ll be doing a lot more than dry humping love.” He says in his beautiful accent.

“No you’re talking.”

“But first your punishment. And I want you sober for that.” He snaps his fingers and you're no longer drunk. 

“P-punishment.” You stutter.

“Yes my love. I’ve warned you not to make me jealous. I told you I would punish you.” He says as he lays you face down on the bed. He ties your ankles and wrists to the bedposts using his silk ties. 

“Do not squirm love.” He says as he uses his belt to caress you bottom. “I want you to count and thank me after each spanking is that clear love?” 

“Yes sir.” You smirk into the silk sheets that cover Crowley’s bed.

SLAP

You moan at the sharp sting of his belt across your ass.

“One Sir. Thank you Sir.” You feel heat pool at your core.

“Do you like this? Huh you little slut?” Crowley says as he grabs your hair pulling you up. His breathe tickling your ear. “Who's bad little slut are you?” 

“Yours Sir always you. I’m yours. I’m a naughty little slut for you Sir.” You moan as Crowley circles your puckered hole with his finger.

“Should I fuck you here? Hmm my little one?” He asks.

“Please fuck me in my ass master please.” 

“Oh darling I will just not yet. But since you begged so nice…” You feel him move his finger and cross the room to the dresser. You hear him pull something out of the drawer. He moves back towards the bed. You hear the pop of a cap and something cool brush your entrance.

“It’s a butt plug love. You will love this I promise.” He says as he slowly pushes the plug into you.

“Oh thank you Sir.” You moan at the sensation. He stop pushing when it’s completely in. 

“Good girl. Now it’s time to finish your punishment.” He says as he gets up from the bed. As he moves you feel the plug begin to vibrate. You let out a loud moan.

“Now Y/N stay still. Do not orgasm until I say.” He says as you feel the crack of the belt on your ass lodging the plug farther into you.

“Two Sir. Thank you for punishing me Master.” 

SLAP

“Three Sir. Thank you.”

SLAP

“Four, thank you Sir.” You grip the sheets feeling your orgasm approach. You hear Crowley chuckle.

“Don’t cum until I say pet.” Crowley reminds you.

SLAP

“Five Sir. Thank you.” You try to hold off the oncoming orgasm.

“Good girl I think you’ve been punished enough. Time to reward you for taking it so well pet.” Crowley growls as he drops the belt and unties you. He hovers over you fully naked. He lines himself up against your entrance. 

With one hard thrust he enters you. You let out a loud moan. 

“Good girl taking my cock so well.” He flips you so you're on top of him. “Ride me pet.” He commands in a low gruff voice. You love his horney voice.

“Yes Sir.” You put your hands on his shoulders for support and begin to ride his cock bouncing up and down on his thick shaft.

He meets you thrust for thrust. He smacks your ass pushing the plug farther up causing you to let out a loud moan.

You try to hold off your orgasm. “Cum for me pet.” Crowley murmurs into your ear. You explode around his cock continuing to ride him through your prgasm. Your walls clench him tight and you feel his cock twitch before he spills his seed inside you. 

When you both finish Crowley pulls out off you and pulls you down onto him. He holds you tight stroking your arm up and down. He presses a soft kiss to your hair.

“Such a good girl for me.” He murmurs softly. “Do not ever let another man touch you. Especially a Winchester.” he growls. 

“I won’t Cowley.” You say as you lean down to kiss him. He holds your face between his hands and kisses you hard. 

“I love you darling.” He says as he pulls away. 

“I love you too Crowley.” You say as your eyes droop down. Tired from all the dancing and punishment. 

“Sleep pet.” He says stroking your hair. He smiles as he hears your breathing even out.


End file.
